


Dancing With The Devil

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	1. Meeting the Devil!

“Babe, why the hell you wanna move to this dusty ass place for?” Sammi asked looking over at her girlfriend who was fumbling with the radio in their truck.

“Something different…….and to get away from your crazy ass exes” Kat looked over at her with a smirk.

“Ex……just one crazy ex” Sammi smirked as she flicked her cigarette butt out the window, hurrying to roll the window back up to keep the dust out of the truck.

“Mmmm Hmmm what those other bitches wasn’t crazy…..that one camped out in front of the apartment for a week love……if that aint crazy then I don’t know what is.”

“What can I say I like em a little crazy” Sammi winked leaning over and kissing her neck.

“What are you calling me crazy?”

“Well you have stayed with my ass this long …..so yeah that’s a little crazy” Sammi laughed, taking Kats hand in hers.

“Yeah I guess you’re right…..so love, have you decided on your career path yet” Kat looked at her girlfriend with a look of concern on her face.

“I’m gonna keep doing what I do, it makes great money.”

“Yeah but its so fuckin dangerous, you could get hurt or killed doing that shit.”

“Ah baby don’t worry aint nothing gonna kill me…..I’m too tough to die that Irish blood makes us tough.”

Sammi, scooted closer to Kat “Don’t worry babe, we will be fine we always are” she smiled reassuring her.

The two drive around looking for some kinda motel or hotel, somewhere they could stay a few nights, so they could look for jobs and a place to live.

“How about that place?” Sammi asked pointing at what looked to be a motel….or something.

Kat puled the truck into the parking lot pulling in beside an old red truck. “Looks like your kinda place love.” Kat nodded towards the truck.

“I like that truck.” Sammi says looking at the old red pickup truck as she puts her heels on before getting out of the truck.

“You are such a slut when it comes to trucks” Kat laughed snaking her arm around her waist.

“I really am” Sammi laughed.

“This place looks like the setting of some horror movie” Kat laughed as the two make their way into what they soon learned was a bar. An old dingy, dirty, bar filled will whores and old men. They make their way to the bar an older man standing behind it.

“How can I help you?” the older man asked.

“Do you have a room open?” Sammi asked noticing the man sitting beside her where she stood, his eyes attached to Kat’s ass.

“Only rooms with one bed” the man answered.

“Good we only need one bed” She smirked.

The man got her a key and took her money. “Hey babe, do you want a drink?” Sammi turned asked Kat.

“Yeah whiskey” Kat answered as she made her way to a table in the back of the bar.

“You two are too sexy to be dykes” the man beside her growled.

“Hmmm, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that my ass would be rich” She answers turning to actually look at that man.

“She has a nice ass” the man says looking over his shoulder at Kat.

“She sure does” Sammi was getting a bit defensive and protective there was something about this man that set her on edge…..she just wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  Sammi got their drinks and walked back to Kat, she could feel the man’s eyes on her the whole time, she felt like prey….. and she didn’t like that feeling.

“What did he want? Kat asked taking the drink from her.

“Oh he was telling me how nice your ass was.” Sammi smiled leaning over kissing her, feeling every man in the room stare at them.

“Hmmmm I don’t think they have ever had girlfriends here before.” Kat laughed.

“Fuck em” Sammi smiled kissing her again, this time a little longer, running her hand up her thigh. The two women finish their drinks and go up to pay for them, the man that was sitting at the bar, stood up off his stool, as they made their way up to the bar. As Sammi was paying for the drinks, her attention was pulled to the man as he hissed.

“What the fucks wrong with you whore” he growled.

“Get your hand off my ass” Kat grimaced, Sammi then noticed why the man was so angry, as she noticed that Kat had him by the balls.

“I would listen to her, if I were you” Sammi laughed.

“I was just telling her she had a nice ass.” The man smirked, Sammi then noticed that the pain was just urging him on.

“Let go of him babe” Sammi said taking Kats other hand. “Go get the stuff out to the truck and see if you can find our room…..okay.” Sammi tells her kissing her.

The man sits back down on his seat, when Kat lets go of him, turning his back towards Sammi, as soon as Kat was out of the bar, Sammi pulled the revolver from the back of her jeans sticking the gun to the back of the man’s head.

“Don’t you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again…..you got me” She growls in his ear, she smirks, at the man…..his smile just got on her nerves.

“Don’t threaten me bitch” the man spits.

“I will blow your fuckin head off” Sammi says pulling the hammer back. “Don’t fuckin touch her…ever again.”

The man seemed to get the picture as he nodded his head. Sammi smiled, and put the gun back in the back of her jeans, and headed out the door, she could hear the man chuckle and mumble something to the older man.

She went to the room and found Kat in the shower. “Hey love, so what did you do to him?” Kat asked as Sammi got in the shower with her.

“Nothing” she smirked.

“MmmmmmHmmmm” Kat mumbled.

“Nothing….really babe, I didn’t do anything to him…..but he is kinda scary sexy huh?” Sammi asked wrapping her arms around Kat her lips on her neck.

“Yeah just your type huh love?” Kat moans as she feels Sammi’s hand moves between her legs…… “Mmmmmm feels like he was your type too” Sammi groans feeling how wet she was.

“Maybe….or maybe it was you standing up for me…..that was sexy love” “Oh fuck” Kat Moans feeling Sammi slide a finger into her.

“No babe…..I think it was him….what is it babe ….do you want his hands on you ……his mouth on your nipples” Sammi moaned taking Kats nipple in her mouth biting at the sensitive flesh, as she adds a second finger into her.

“You want his dick…in this tight little pussy of yours” Sammi moaned as she started to finger fuck Kat in the shower.

“Oh shit love don’t stop……please oh shit” Kat moaned her hands tight around Sammi’s arms.  Sammi started rubbing her clit, pulling her into a orgasm, Kat screams as her juices gush down her thighs and all over Sammi;s fingers.

“Shit babe” Kat moans taking Sammi’s face in her hands kissing her. “Damn I love you”

“Love you too baby.”

“He is scary sexy though maybe we can get him to join us one night.” Kat says winking at her.

“Fuck babe….another reason I love you, you always have such great ideas” Sammi smiles grabbing her ass.

The two women finish showering, neither bothering to put clothes on as they make their way to the bed, neither giving damn that the curtains were open.

“So do you think your gonna like it here love?” Kat asked kissing Sammi’s neck.

“Mmmm, sure do baby” Sammi answered thinking of the blue eyed man from the bar and the feel of her woman’s lips on her neck….turned her on.

Kat moved to straddle Sammi, leaning down kissing her neck, nibbling on her earlobe, Sammi moves her head so Kat had better access to her neck. She pulls Kat down to her. “Baby looks like we have an audience” Sammi moans in Kats ear…..seeing the scary sexy blue eyed man with a cigarette between his lips outside looking in on them ….made her ridiculously wet.

“Well hell let’s give him a show then.” “How about it love?” Kat smirks as she kisses down her neck, her hands on Sammi’s tits pushing them together, and licking at her nipples, taking the little steel bars, between her teeth.

“Ah fuck…I love when you do that baby.” Sammi moans arching her back completely forgetting about the blue eyed man standing outside watching them.

“Fuck babe” Sammi moans as Kat moves her hand down to her throbbing pussy.

“Him watching ….turns you on doesn’t it …..my dirty little slut” Kat growls knowing that Sammi loved dirty talk in the bedroom.

“Yes Ma’am” Sammi screams as she feels Kat jam two fingers into her hard and fast …..Sammi knew what she was doing ….she was going to give him one hell of a show.

Kat pulls her fingers out of her “turn your ass around, on your back legs spread…pussy towards the window, let him see that pretty little pussy of yours.”  Kat demands. Sammi smirks, as she moves to the edge of the bed.

“Fuck I bet his dick is so hard for you love, I bet he wishes it was him pounding this pretty little pussy of yours.”  Kat groans trailing her fingers down her chest, pinching her nipples pulling at the little steel bars.

“So you ready to give him a show?” Kat growls slapping her pussy making her hiss and moan very loudly. Kat pulls her even further to the edge of the bed, moving to her knees beside her, shoving her fingers into her hard and fast.

“Shit baby….please…oh fuck” Sammi whines loving that her woman always knew what she wanted. Kat works her over, and had her withering in the bed, begging to come screaming so loud she knew he could hear outside.

“Oh fuckfuckfuck….baby …fuck” Sammi screams as she squirts her juices all over Kats arms all over her legs, and the carpet and the bed.

Kat kept going not letting up on her “come on baby….you can do better than that, give me more love” Kat groans finger fucking her even harder than before. Sammi arches up off the bed, screaming as she squirts again this time her juices splattering the window.

“Please…babe…no more I can’t ….I can’t please” Sammi moans grabbing at Kat’s hand pulling it away from her overly sensitive pussy.

“Fuck that was sexy love” Kat moans sticking her fingers in her mouth, both women jerk, to look at the window when they hear the low grown and slew of fucks coming from the man outside. They look and see the man his overalls, unzipped, his dick in his hand stroking himself.

“Damn he’s hung” Sammi smirks, pulling Kat to her kissing her.

The lay in bed and watch as the man finished, cumming all over his hand, both very impressed, and turned on seeing him licking his cum from his hand.

“Fuck baby, I’m glad we moved to get away from my crazy exes.” Sammi laughed pulling Kat to her.

“Yeah looks like I just brought to another crazy.” She laughed. “We are going to have fun with him.” Kat says.

After the man had left from in front of the window, Sammi threw on a tank top and some panties and stepped outside lighting a cigarette, looking around, she could make this place a home. She needed to find a job, she knew Kat didn’t want her doing what she had done before but that’s all she knew what to do and she was good at it and made great money. She looked over towards the bar laughing out loud seeing the blue eyed man getting in the old red pickup truck. She butted out her cigarette and went back into the room laying down with her woman….maybe they could start over here in this dusty ass little town.


	2. Playing with Fire

Sammi woke up first pinned under Kats arm, she leans over kissing her awake “hey babe …let me up” Sammi whispers, Kat huffs as she turns her back towards her. Sammi had decided to go find her a job and she had a feeling their peeping tom may be able to help her with that.

She gets out of the bed and jumps in the shower, Kat was still asleep when she got out of the shower. Sammi dug around finding a pen and an old receipt writing her a note telling her she would be back, that she was at the bar, seeing if they had anything open for a job.

Sammi walked into the bar, smirking as she noticed their peeping tom sitting at the bar.

“So did you enjoy the show last night?” she asked sitting down beside him.

“Sure the fuck did” he growls.

“Well since you have seen me butt ass naked I should introduce myself, names Sammi, and my girlfriends name is Kat.”

“Mac” was all the man grunted.

The two were interrupted by the older man behind the bar.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, actually I was wondering if you had any job openings.” “I need a job” moving her gaze from Mac to the older man.

“Hmmmm no don’t need a slit working here” the older man told her.

“Alright, do you know of any place that may be hiring?”

“Strip club up the road needin some new whores” the older man spit.

Sammi shook her head, “that’s what I figured” Sammi got up and left the bar, she was pissed but they needed a place to stay so she bit her tongue and just left the bar.

“Hey love, how’d it go?” Kat asked as Sammi walked through the door, Kat still butt ass naked.

“As well as I thought it would” Sammi laughed.

“So not so well huh?”

“I was told the strip club up the road was hiring” Sammi smirked, sitting down beside her.

“Well, I would pay to see ya strip” Kat smiled leaning over kissing her.

“Awwww, thanks babe.” “You may have to until I can find something….or until I get started back up.” Sammi tells her, playing with Kat’s hair.

“I would rather see you strip then do that” Kat mumbled.

“I’m not gonna fight with you over this again…..if I can get started back up I will, it makes good money babe, and it doesn’t seem like the police around here give a damn about much.” “Did you smell all the dope being smoked in that bar, and hell I could smell the shit on our peeping tom….oh by the way his name is Mac and he drives that old red truck.” Sammi tells her.

“I wasn’t trying to start a fight with you love, you do what you want, just be safe.” “Mac huh?”

The two women talked about staying there or trying to find a place to rent, they decided that they would go out and look around, they had saved plenty of money to pay a few months’ rent. They were interrupted by the door, being thrown open.

“What the fuck?” Sammi screamed grabbing her gun from the nightstand beside the bed.

“If you aint gonna use that son-of-a-bitch…”he was interrupted by Sammi shooting a hole in the floor in front of him.

“Hmmmm feisty I like it” Mac smirked.

“What the fuck”  “You didn’t get enough last night?” Kat spit trying to cover herself up with the sheet on the bed.

Mac smirked “she got nice tits too.” Mac said looking over at Sammi.

“What the fuck do you want?” Sammi asked as she laid the gun back on the table.

“You start work tonight, 8oclock, don’t be late and wear something that shows off your tits.”

“What the fuck you mean I start tonight?” Sammi was confused just a few minutes ago they didn’t need a slit working at the bar.

“Talked to Walter, we decided that you can work at the bar for a while.” Mac grins, she could tell something was up…she did not trust this man.

“What?” “Do I have to sleep with your ass or something to keep the damn job?”

“Trust me whore when I want that pussy…..Ill fuckin take it” Mac said leaving the hotel room.

Sammi turned back looking at Kat, she could tell that she was worried. “What’s wrong babe?”

“I just don’t trust him is all”

“Me either, but it’s a job, and I can take care of myself.”

“Just promise me you won’t go there without your gun.”

“I promise.” “How about you get dressed and we go out get some food and see if we can find a house.” Sammi smiled.

“Yeah okay” Kat smiled back at her, getting out of the bed, digging through their bags finding some clothes to put on.

They drive around the small town, finally finding a trailer that was for rent, they stopped and called the number on the door. “Okay love he will be here in a few minutes with keys.” Kat smiled looking over at Sammi.

“Good, we now have a place and I have a job, doing pretty good for a couple of misfits huh?” Sammi smiled lighting up a cigarette.

“We always do, now if only the both of us could stay out of trouble.” Kat laughed.

“Can’t promise you anything babe” Sammi answered.

“Wouldn’t have you any other way love.” Kat says leaning over kissing her “Looks like he is here.”

They get out of the truck and follow the man into the trailer and thank him for letting them rent the place, they pay the first and last month’s rent, the man didn’t say much, and left the two alone.

“So we can move in tonight.” Kat smiled.

“Yeah, it aint much but we got something …….we can go tomorrow and buy a bed somewhere” Sammi said.

“Yeah”

“Come on babe lets go find something to eat…..I have to work tonight.” Sammi smiles.

“Okay and I wanna stop by that strip club …get me a job, if that’s okay with you” Kat says looking over at her.

“If that’s what you wanna do baby, how the fuck can I say no to that, you know I love strippers…..can’t wait to see my baby up there dancing.” Sammi grinned pulling her into a deep kiss “makes me wet just thinking about it” she moans in her ear.

They pull into the parking lot of the strip club, walking in, the place wasn’t the worst they had been in….not the best either. They find the owner and, Kat very quickly gets a job.

“So babe……when are you gonna come watch me?” Kat winks at Sammi as they sit and eat at the little restaurant they had found.

“Every night I can baby” she answers.

The two eat their dinner and head to the motel, packing their stuff, and dropping the key off at the bar. They make their, way back to their trailer, and unload their stuff they were excited to be starting over.

“Babe, you ready?” “I can drop you of on my way to the bar.” Sammi says going into the bedroom, where she was getting ready for her new jobs.

“Damn babe…..I think I may have changed my mind about you dancing” Sammi smiled pulling Kat to her.

“Oh yeah….you jealous…… don’t want those men look at me?” she smirked.

“Nope your all mine.” Sammi says her hands moving to her ass pulling her even closer to her, her lips going to her neck. “Nah I’m kidding, go shake that sexy ass of yours.”

“I’ll go deal with our peeping tom.”

“You watch yourself around him.” “He looks like the type of man that you would fall for” Kat says.

“Oh…..now look whose showing her jealous side.”

“No, not at all, I just know you, and those bad boys seem to always rub you the right way” she winked.

“Hey now I’m not the only one that likes to be rubbed by the bad boys” Sammi laughs slapping Kat’s ass before leaving the bedroom.

The two get in the truck and head back into town “alright love I’ll see ya later” Kat says kissing Sammi before getting out of the truck.

“Okay babe….I love you.”

Sammi pulls into the parking lot, leaning over getting her gun out of the glove department sticking it in the hem of her jeans pulling her low cute t shirt over it.

“I told your ass not to be fuckin late whore.” Mac growled as she walked through the door.

I’m not fuckin late” Sammi says looking up at the clock on the wall…..8:05- maybe she was.

“Get our ass behind the fuckin bar” Mac barks, taking a little tin out of his pocket, it didn’t take long for Sammi to figure out it was meth as Mac rubs the powder on his gums.

Sammi, pours drinks between slapping the men’s hands away from her tits…..and macs hand away from her ass “keep your hand away from my ass” she says knocking Macs hand off her ass.

“Fuck whore” Mac growled stepping away from her.  Sammi noticed the more Mac drank the handsier he got with her and the other women in the bar….who none seem to mind they all seemed to crave the attention he gave them.

“Where the fuck are all my tips?” Sammi asked noticing that the tips the men were leaving her kept disappearing. “Going to fix the fuckin hole in the floor” Mac grunted with a smirk on his face as he went back to foundling one of the whore in the bar.

Sammi was instantly pissed that Mac had taken her money, but she needed to job, she had to not only pay rent but also pay bills and eventually buy Kat, a car or a truck of her own. So she just chook her head and goes back to working.

After the whores start leaving the bar, Mac started paying more attention to her.

“So, what’s that whore of yours taste like?” Mac growled leaning down so his mouth was right beside her ear.

“What’s it matter you’ll never taste” she smirked walking away from him, picking up beer bottles from the tables.

“Can she do the same little trick you can?” the smirk on his face sends shivers down her spine.

“Only for me” she smirks back at him.

Mac chuckles flopping down in a chair “bring me a fuckin beer.” Sammi shook her head going and getting him a beer.

“I’ll see your ass tomorrow” Mac says as Sammy leaves the bar. Sammi drove to the strip club and went in to find Kat, who seemed to be enjoying her job.

“Hey baby….looking good you liking the new job?

“Yeah….you need to meet Kim, she’s showing me how it all works.” Kat smiles.

“Okay, yeah I would like to meet her” Sammi answered, she was kinda excited to see her, she hadn’t seen Kat this excited about introducing her to someone in a long time, and when she see the woman she knew exactly why Kat was so excited ….the woman was stunning.

“Kim this is my girlfriend Sammi” “Sammi this is Kim.” Kat says with a smile a mile wide on her face.

“Hi….now I know why Kat was so happy, when I come in you are stunning” Sammi says flirting with the woman, knowing by the look on Kats face, that she wanted to bring the woman home.

“Awww well thank you….I was very happy seeing Kat walk in today she’s a very beautiful woman” Kim says looking over at Kat.

“She sure is” Sammi answers knowing that sooner or later, that the woman would end up in bed with them….sooner if she had anything to say about it.

“So babe you ready?” Sammi asked looking over at Kat.

“Hey…um Kim are you free tomorrow, I would like to cook dinner, and thank you for helping Kat” Sammi ask heeling Kat’s arm tighten around her.

“Yeah, that would be nice” Kim answers.

“Okay how about four”

“Yeah, that works”

Kat gives her directions to their place before leaving the club.  “So babe how was work?” Kat sked as they drove him.

“It was something…son-of-a-bitch stole all my tips, told me that it was to pay for the hole in the hotel floor” Sammi tells her.

“Fucker……why don’t you take it back?” Kat asked with a smirk on her face.

“Hmmmm I guess I could, pull some old trick out of the bag.” Sammi smiled pulling Kat to her.

“There ya go love……get your money back….oh and thanks for inviting Kim over” At says kissing her neck.

“Babe I could feel the heat coming off of you when you looked at her ……gotta get my baby what she wants.”

The next morning the two get up early and go and buy and bed and some other household items and some groceries.  “Babe don’t be so nervous…..she’s just a woman” Sammi says looking at Kat, she could tell she was nervous as hell.

“I know love…..thank you again.”

“Don’t thank me….she hot, plus it’s been awhile since we have done anything like this.” Sammi tells her.

As they are setting the table, they hear a knock at the door, Kat goes to answer it, showing Kim into the kitchen. The three women sit down to eat, and open a bottle of wine. “So Kim how long have you danced?” Sammi asked pouring them all another drink.

“Five years……and let me tell you something in those five years, I have never seen such a beautiful woman as your girlfriend come through those doors.” Kim answers looking over at Kat smiling.

“She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” Sammi says taking Kats hand in hers.

“So how long have you two been together?” Kim asks.

“Four years” Kat answers.

“Awhile huh?” “So um….do you guys ever share your bed with other people?” Kim asks.

“Sometimes” Sammi answers, running her hand up Kat’s thigh. “Actually that why I invited you over to thank you for helping Kat.” Sammi says. “If you’re interested?”

“Mmmmm hell yeah, I’m interested” Kim groans.

Sammi smiles at Kat, as she gets up from the table, taking the two women by the hand leading them to the bedroom.

Sammi pulled Kat to her, kissing her as Kim kissed her neck her hands on Kats hips, Kat moans driving Sammi crazy “oh fuck baby” Sammi groans pulling Kat’s shirt up over her head, loving that her woman hated wearing a bra as she takes Kats nipple into her mouth sucking as she walks both women to the bed.

As they fall to the bed, Kat reaches over pulling Kim’s shirt up over her head unhooking her bra, as Sammi unbuttons Kat’s jeans pulling them and her panties off of her. “Damn she’s sexy as hell” Kim moans looking at Kat, Sammi already between Kat’s legs spreading her thighs as Kim takes Kats nipple into her mouth.

“Fuck babe” Kat screams as Sammi sucks at her clit.

“She tastes good too” Sammi moans pulling Kim to her kissing her sharing Kat’s juices with her. “Mmmm” Kim moans, moving down beside Sammi adding her tongue in with Sammi’s licking and sucking at Kat’s pussy, making her moan. Sammi about losses it as Kat cums, grabbing them both by the head grinding her pussy on their faces.

“Oh fuck….gotta taste you” Kat growls grabbing at Kim’s jeans fighting with the button, Sammi helps pushing Kim to her back, pulling her jeans and panties off of her both her and Kat crawling in-between her thighs alternating between eating Kim and kissing each other.

Kat moves, kissing up Kim’s body, stopping to focus on her nipples, as Sammie shoves two fingers into her. “Shit……fuck” Kim moans, Kat moving to her mouth catching her moans. Kim pulls Kat up to her so she is sitting on her face, Kat facing Sammi, between the two women moaning Sammi knows for sure the neighbors can hear them, she smiles at the thought.

“Oh fuck…..I’m gonna cum” Kat screams as he whole body stats to shake, Sammi works her fingers in Kim faster leaning down flicking her clit with her tongue, causing her to scream and have her own release. Kat moves laying down beside Kim pulling Sammi up to her kissing her.

“Baby….you didn’t come.” Kat moans unbuttoning her jeans, as Kim pulls them off of her, Kat pulls her panties to the side sliding two fingers into her. Sammi moans as she starts riding Kat’s fingers, Kat rubbing her clit with her thumb until Sammi’s legs were shaking and she was screaming her release. Sammi falls onto the bed between them

“Thank you for helping her.” Sammi smiled kissing Kim.

“My pleasure” Kim smiled.

The three women get out of bed, Kim and Kat jump into the shower, as Sammi looks through their boxes until she found what she was looking for.

“Damn babe, what are you gonna use those for?” Kat ask coming into the bedroom.

“To get my money back.” Sammi smirks.

Kat and Kim leave for work, Sammi telling Kim that she was always welcome in their bed anytime she wanted. Sammi showers and gets ready for work, and heads to the bar, this time going in early, she had a plan to get her money back.

Mac wasn’t there, when she shift started, which meant she had to deal with Walter and she quickly learned that she hated the son-of-a-bitch, and she would much rather deal with Mac.

“Get me a shot whore” Mac barked coming through the door.

Sammi turned on her charm for the night knowing that if she flirted with him….which wasn’t hard, Kat was right she was her type of man.

“Here ya go baby” Sammi purred sliding the shot to Mac, leaning over so he got a great view of her tits.

Sammi flirted with Mac the whole night, didn’t slap his hand away when he grabbed her ass, drank with him when he told her too, by the end of the night she had him right where she wanted him.

“Um….I’m gonna be staying at the motel tonight…..if you wanna come see me” Sammi purred, walking out of the bar looking back at Mac.

Mac licked his lips as he followed her out the door. “What happened you and your little whore have a fight…..or did you realize you liked dick more than pussy” Mac growled, his hands on her hips.

“I’ve always liked dick……just like pussy too” Sammi moaned rubbing his erections through his jeans.

“Fuck…..whore” Mac growled his hands on her shoulder shoving her down to her knees.

“Do you remember how to suck dick?” Mac growled unbuttoning his jeans pushing them to his knees.

“I think I remember” Sammi smirks taking him in her hand, stroking him her tongue darting out teasing his slit.

“Fuck bitch….suck it” Mac demanded grabbing the back of her head shoving his dick down her throat….making her gag …making him chuckle. Sammi sucks his dick, taking all of him…before pulling off of him to suck his balls, taking him back into her mouth, running her tongue down the sensitive vein on the underside of his shaft making him moan, she pulls off of him looking up at him.

“I wanna ride your dick….please.” He was easy to read, he liked to be in charge liked when woman begged.

“Fuck whore…..ask me again.”

“Please…..Mac let me ride you big dick” She purred looking up at him,

Mac moved falling back on the bed kicking his boots and jeans off as he yanked her up off the floor. “Take your fuckin clothes off…..let me see those tits.” Sammi stepped back striping off her clothes, before climbing into the bed with him slowly sliding onto him, she couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped from between her lips.

“Fuck aint had a dick in this pussy in a long time have ya” Mac barked feeling how tight she was. “Fuck lot better than pussy aint it bitch” Mac growls thrusting up into her making her scream. It had been a while since she slept with a man ….as big as Mac.

“You wanted a ride bitch….now fuckin ride” Mac spits.

Sammi started riding him slowly….getting used to his size, she moved her hands to his shirt pushing it up over his head…..he was nice body ….a strong body, her hands rested on his chest as she balanced herself so she could ride him faster, she starts to ride him leaning down biting at his nipple….making him moan and grip her ass tight….leaving bruises.

As Mac closes his eyes she moves one hand under the pillow pulling out the handcuffs she put there earlier…..Mac leans up biting her nipple making her yip and moan….she always loved it rough, Mac grabs the bars of the headboard as he starts thrusting up into her. Sammi seized the opportunity, securing the cuffs on his wrist.

“What the fuck bitch” Mac growls looking up at his hands, that were now cuffed to the bed. Sammi smirks looking down at him. “Don’t ever take my money again” she says moving from on top of him, picking up his jeans finding his wallet and his little tin, hurrying and getting dressed the whole time Mac threatening her life.

Sammi takes the money from his wallet, sticking it in her pocket along with his tin. “I’ll see ya at work tomorrow big boy…..and I promise you a bullet in the back of the head if you threaten me one more fuckin time.”

Sammi leaves the room, heading to her truck, leaving Mac naked, and still hard as a rock…..and handcuffed to the bed…..she had no idea she was playing with the Devil.


	3. Deals are Made

Sammi drives to the club picking up Kat and heading home. “So babe did you get your money back?” Kat asked as they crawled into bed.

“Yeah, and this” Sammy says holding up Mac’s tin.

“What the hell is it?”

“Meth” Sammi answers opening the tin “Good meth…..whoever is making it know what they are doing” Sammi tells her.

“I thought you was done with that stuff babe…..I thought you was done using?” Sat says looking over at Sammi.

“I am babe….don’t worry” Sammi say sitting the tin on the floor beside the bed……still feeling the effects of her taste of it on her way to the club.

“Okay good love” Kat says kissing her.

“Goodnight babe” Sammi says kissing her back

“Goodnight love.”

Sammi couldn’t sleep that night between the meth in her system that had been clean for a long time and her mind on Mac, she couldn’t sleep, she gets up out of bed and picks up the tin walking into the living room.

Her mind was racing, she had been here not even a week and she had already slept with another woman, had a man peep on her and Kat, slept with that man an stole his money and drugs.

She got the money from her hiding spot and counted it, it was much more than her tips it was a lot of money for a man that seemed to just drink and flirt with the whores at the bar. That’s when she put one and one together….Mac was involved with drugs not only taking it the, but he also may be selling them.

Sammi smiled …of course she moves 500 miles to get away from the shit and seemed to fall right back into the same mess. She puts the money back up and goes back to bed placing the tin back beside the bed and crawls in beside Kat finally falling asleep.

Sammi wakes up….alone, Kat nowhere to be find, Sammi jumps in the shower, noticing all the bruises that Mac had left on her …..damn she didn’t even get to cum and still ended up with bruise all over her.

She could hear Kat as she gets out of the shower, walking into the living room, running into Kat and Kim. “Oh hey babe” Kat says standing up kissing her. “Where the hell did all those bruises come from” Kat asked looking her body over.

“Mac…..getting my money back” “I’m fine” Sammi tells her.

“Did you just say Mac?” Kim asked looking over at her,

“Yeah why you know him” Kat asked.

“Yeah, he’s not a nice man….crazy as fuck.” Kim tells them.

“ I mean I would stay away from him, he is a very dangerous man” Kim says, the look of worry and fear on Kats face made her worry.

“What do you mean dangerous?” Sammi asked wrapping a towel around herself.

“I mean he has killed people…..he’s not a nice man” Kim tells her.

“Damn” Sammi says getting up from the couch…..maybe leaving him naked handcuffed to the bed in the motel was a bad idea. Sammi was getting dressed as Kat came into the bedroom.

“Damn babe…..what did you do maybe you should take his money back.”

“Ah babe don’t worry, we will be fine don’t worry …..you know I can handle men like him, I have my whole life” Sammi says hiding her worry from Kat.

“Okay babe….just please please be careful” Kat says kissing her.

“I will….how about you are you being careful?” Sammi said nodding towards the living room.

“Um…. We was just hanging out” Kat says her face turning red.

“You know I don’t mind” “Right?” Sammi says hugging her.

“I know….it’s just…I just met her and we have already slept together” Kat says.

“Ah well that’s one thing out of the way” Sammi says smiling at her.

“So how did you get that money back?” Kat asked.

Sammi smiled and went into the story, making Kat laugh at how Sammi had acted. “I would have loved to seen you beg” Kat says smirking at her.

“Oh you have seen me beg before…..hell you have had me begging plenty of times” Sammi says.

“So babe, how about you and Kim go buy some new outfits for work” Sammi says wanting to get her out of the house, and away from her incase Mac did decide to retaliate for the money.

“Really babe?”

“Yeah you seem to really like the job and you will need to change it up a bit and Kim will know all the stores to get outfits from.”

“Okay….. I love you babe.”

“Love you too….now here take this and go shopping, I will see you tonight after work” Sammi says handing her a wad of cash, kissing her.

Sammi got ready for work and ready for whatever Mac may have planned for her. Sammi grabbed her gun and switchblade just for extra safety measures and headed out the door. She was nervous and scared, she had just barely got away from one dangerous man just to fuck up and piss another one off.

She it in her truck outside the bar, Mac’s truck was not there…..she sit and waited until she couldn’t wait any longer she gets out of her truck and walks into the bar. As soon as she walked in Walter hissed with a sadistic grin on his face.

“Oh little girl what have you done” Walter grinned. Sammi ignored him and made her way behind the bar. All night she was super jumpy and nervous, on her breaks she would call and check on Kat just in case Mac had decided to take it out on her.

“Why so nervous little girl” Walter asked making her jump.

“Where is Mac?” Sammi asked.

“Oh little girl…..making the money back you stole….that was my money little girl” Walter just shook his head walking to the back, leaving her to think about what he had just said. “His money.”

Sammi left the bar, the whole drive to the club, she felt like she was being followed, she couldn’t shake the feeling as she walked into the club, she decided that the best thing to happen right now would be for Kat to stay away from the trailer….and her.

“Hey babe can I talk to you and Kim?” Sammi asked

“Yeah….oh God love what happened…are you okay” Kat asked.

“Baby…I’m fine…I just think if it’s okay with you and Kim….if you spent some time at her house….just to be safe” Sammi says hating that she had put Kat right back into this situation.

“Yeah, Sammi she can stay with me as long as she needs to” Kim told her.

“Babe, is that okay can you stay with her?” Sammi asked.

“Yeah, love if that’s what you want me to do” Kat said, Sammi could tell she was upset, but Sammi knew it would be safer if she was Kat was away from her.

“Okay babe…thank you, I love you so much, I’m so sorry to put you right back in this situation I’m so so sorry babe, I love you.” Sammi said hugging her kissing her.

"Okay babe, I will, come see you tomorrow night here, do you need me to bring you anything…clothes, money anything” Sammi asked.

“Some clothes……I got money” Kat says showing her the wad of tips she had made that night.

“Damn babe, they like you here huh?” Sammie smiled.

“Okay babe I love you, I’ll be back tomorrow” “And Kim thank you so much” Sammi says before kissing Kat again before leaving the club heading home.

She walks into the trailer, locking the door, and checking all the windows. As she walks into the bed room she sees……the handcuffs laying on HER pillow. He knew where she lived…..hell even what side of the bed she slept on. She flops down on the bed “fuck what have I done” Sammi says out loud to herself. She goes to the side of the bed….the tin was still there…..he must have not seen it. She picks it up opening it…..copying Mac as she rubs the powder on her gums.

She, sits and lets the drugs do their thing, feeling the rush in her veins, remembering the high she had not felt in a long time, the high takes over as she paces the floor thinking…coming up with plan after plan.

She could kill him….but then she would have to go on the run …leaving Kat behind, and she didn’t want to do that, she could give him money back and beg for forgiveness…..but that would just show him that he had control over her. Sammi paced the floors, until the sun came up she was shaky and nervous and once again in her life craving a high. She picked the tin back up, hating herself as she rubbed the powder on her gums again.

She had a plan, as she looked at Mac’s……no Walters money, she was hoping that it would work and it not and it went bad then Kat would be free of her, and safe. She gathers up Kat’s clothes and leaves the trailer she left early tin and money in hand. She headed to the bar Mac’s truck was there but she didn’t want to talk to him in front of Walter…her dumbass wanted to talk to him alone.

She sit and watched as Mac and Walter came out of the bar, she could tell by their body language that they had been fighting ……were fighting she noticed as she rolled down her window she could hear them.

“Son….you better fuckin get my money from that whore before I do” Walter said.

“Fuck, I will don’t fuckin worry about it….fuck it was cut she fuckin took” Mac spit.

“Son your cut is going to get a lot fuckin smaller if I don’t get my money back...tonight”

“Fuck you” Mac growls as she watched him go to his truck…she knew what was happening …her plan just changed.

She watched Mac leave the bar, she starts her truck and follows him to were….she didn’t fuckin know, but she didn’t fuckin care the drugs rushing through her veins made sure of that. She follows him to what looked like a cave….fuck maybe this was a bad idea, Sammi thought as she watched him get out of his truck going in the cave.

Sammi sit in her truck until, she decided that she needed to get this over with, she digs the tin out of her pocket rubbing the powder onto her gums, she gets her gun and the money and gets out of the truck. She was trying to be as quiet as she could, but she didnt know that cave…she made a big mistake as she fell over a rock …..screaming as she busted her knee.

“You stupid bitch” Mac growled grabbing her and throwing her up against the wall.

“Mac ….I brought Walters money back…please it’s in my pocket” Sammi tells him.

Mac, digs through her pockets pulling the money and his tin out of her pocket, instantly realizing both were light.  “Do you cook it?” Sammi asked, barely over a whisper due to Mac’s arm being held against her throat.

“Shut the fuck up” Mac growled.

“It’s good”

Mac smirked “fuckin little bitch is high aint ya?” Mac could tell by the look of her eyes.

“You can make more money from it …..its good shit.” Sammi was trying to talk to him …..trying to get his attention off of killing her.

“What the fuck you talking about” Mac growled letting go of her.

“The shit is good…..you don’t make enough money from it …Walter is fuckin you.” Sammi tells him.

“What the fuck do you fuckin know about it?” Mac grunted picking the knife up from the table.

“Please…Mac….I sold for years I know that you can make more money…if you got rid of Walter” the high was talking for her.

(Mac POV)

Mac was surprised by this woman she had come into town like a fuckin whirlwind…..she wasn’t like most women…..she was like him. “I should fuckin kill you …you stupid little bitch stealing my shit” Mac growled stepping closer to her, noticing the gun in the back of her jeans.

“I can help you …set up drops” Sammi tell him making him cackle.

Sammi jerked looking at him….the cackle….she knew he reminded her of someone ……it was Stanley …he reminded her of Stanley. “Or hell … I can even sell for you, they don’t know me around here …they would never expect me to be working with you” “I can make you a lot more money” Sammi was trying to push the thought of her ex to the back of her mind.

Mac couldn’t believe the balls on this bitch, walking into his cave ….telling him to kill Walter, offering to work with him. But the thought of more money did sound good.

“Fuck you” Mac spit, grabbing her by the neck pulling her to his work table, knife in the other hand he pulls her gun from the back of her jeans tossing it to the ground, finding a switchblade in her back pocket. He uses his knife, to cut her clothes off of her, bending her over the table, sliding the knife down her back…..the pleas and begging coming from her had him throbbing, digging the knife into her skin, cutting her making her scream even louder.

“I’m sorry….please ….please Mac” Mac smirked as he pulled his overalls off his shoulders letting them pool at his ankles. He leans over her body he can feel her blood smear over his skin. “Fuckin come in here ….acting like this I’m gonna kill your stupid ass” Mac growls biting down on her shoulder drawing blood.

“But not before…..I fuck that pussy of yours…..I didn’t cum last time ….this time I will” Mac grabs the tin  from the table smiling as he rubs the powder on his cock before shoving into her making her cry out in pain. He snaps his hips fucking into her, her hips hitting the metal table so hard that blood is trickling down her legs.

“Fuck whore …..should I kill your ass ….or keep you here …fuck you like the whore you” “This is good pussy bitch” he barks grabbing a hand full of her hair pulling her face up to his.

“Do you wanna die bitch?”

“No….please no…please”

Sammi was scared and the drugs running through her system from his cock, was making every thrust…..every bite….every noise coming from him set her afire. She was moaning and begging for him to go harder despite….her head telling her no.

“That’s right bitch beg for my cock” Mac was panting as he fucked her, he picked up his knife again and dug the blade into her skin…..taking his hands smearing her blood all over her back.

“Oh fuck…..fuck……fuck” Sammi screamed as she came hard….even her orgasm was much more intense because of the drugs, Mac fucked into her a few more times before biting down on her shoulder again cumming deep inside her.

“Fuck whore” Mac spit pulling out of her throwing her to the ground.

“Your pussy just saved you ass” “Get the fuck outta here” Mac growled….. “Your ass better be a work tomorrow night.”

Sammi hurried, running out of the cave, crying shaking as she crawled into her truck. She drove home, and cleaned herself up, she had to go to the club, take Kat some clothes. Her plan hadn’t worked and now she was in even more shit then when she started, she wanted….no needed to leave she jumped into the truck and drove to the club.

“Hey babe how was your day? Sammi asked.

“It was great…I really like it here” Kat answered. Seeing Kat this happy, she didn’t want to ruin this for her pull her away from being happy, she would do anything in the world to make her happy.

“Good babe….I brought your clothes” Sammi said putting on her best smile. “I love you babe” Sammi said kissing her.

“I love you too”

“Babe, I have to go…I will try to come tomorrow and see you okay” Sammi tells her “Have fun with Kim….be safe.”

“Of course love, I love you I’ll see you tomorrow” Kat tells her.

They kiss, and Sammi leaves by the time Sammi is in the truck she is in tears, trying to come up with a plan something ……anything. As she walks into her trailer, she finds her gun and her switchblade….and his tin that had been refilled. She falls into the seat, picking up the tin snorts a line……and goes to bed.

She sleeps most of the day the next day, she eats, takes care of her wounds…the ones she can reach and heads to the bar, on her way she calls Kat telling her she love her, not knowing if this would be the last time she talked to her. She pulls into the parking lot of the bar, fixes her high and walks into the bar Mac sitting at the bar waiting for her.

“Getcha ass over here”  Sammi makes her way behind the bar, “do your fuckin job”  Mac demands, getting up from his stool making his way to the table in the corner of the bar, watching her every move.

Sammi keeps busy trying to stay away from Mac who is getting drunker and drunker as the night went on. Sammi was coming out of the bathroom when Mac grabs her arm “dance with me” he growls.

“I can’t dance” Sammi tells him as he pulls her to the middle of the floor his hands on her ass.

“Your whore is a much better dancer…..her and the bitch she slept with last night” Mac tells her.

“What do you want Mac?” Sammi asked….now even more worried that he knew where Kat was.

“Did you find your gun?” Mac whispered in her ear. Sammi nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

“Good….use it kill him…..then you work for me here and selling” Mac tells her. Sammi tried to hold back a smile her plan had actually worked.

“Okay”

“This pussy is mine now…..when I want it and how I want it” Mac growled in her ear his hand cupping her pussy. Sammi’s whole body responded to him, as she moaned and melted onto him nodding her head. “You only sleep with your whore when I tell you too” he tells her pulling her closer to him, Sammi nodded her head.

“Get your ass home” Mac told her stepping away from her. Sammi turned and left the bar…….she had a smile on her face…she knew men like Mac she knew how to use them to get what she wanted.


	4. Making a Mess!

Sammi couldn’t sleep that night, she couldn’t keep her mind from racing. She looked down at the tin on the table shaking her head, she needed to stop especially if she was going to sell she needed to be clean….safer and more money that way. She paced the floor noticing headlights outside in her driveway, looking out the window she notices it was Mac’s truck, she smiled, and headed to her room .For some odd reason knowing Mac was outside her house eased her nerves- she crawled into bed falling asleep.

The next morning she had made up her mind, and she needed to talk to Mac, she drove to the bar….his truck was not there. She heads to the cave finding him there, she gets out of her truck tin in hand and heads into the cave.

“Seriously bitch what the fuck is wrong with you” Mac growled jerking the gas mask off his head….one that looked like one that she had bought Stanley.

“I need to talk to you” Sammi says sliding the tin over to him. “If I kill him you need to keep Kat safe….from whatever or whoever” Sammi says.

“I’m the only one you got to worry about” Mac smirked.

“No….no you not, just tell me you will keep her safe” Sammi tells him.

“Who the fuck else is out there?”

“That doesn’t matter” Sammi says shaking her head.

“And I will sleep with Kat whenever the fuck I want” Sammi says.

“Hmmmm you got some balls” Mac says. “Get the fuck outta here” Mac demands.

“Oh and I won’t be at work tonight going to watch Kat dance.”

“She’s pretty damn good at it” Mac cackled.

Sammi leaves, leaving the tin in the cave. She leaves and headed home calling Kat.

“Hay babe you wanna go get lunch?”

“Yeah sure, you can pick me up at the club.”

“Okay be there in a few babe.”

Sammi hung up her phone, and changed her clothes they smelt like the cave and she didn’t wasn’t to smell like the cave, meeting up with Kat. She heads to the club, picking up Kat.

“Hey babe” Sami smiles kissing Kat.

“Hey love I have missed you” Kat says.

“I miss you too….soon thought you will be able to come home I promise” Sammi tells her.

They pull into a little restaurant, and go in finding a seat. “So babe are you liking living with Kim?”

“Yeah it’s nice, she’s nice ….but I would rather be home with you” Kat smiles, Sammi could tell she was upset about not being home.

“I promise baby soon….I have one more issue to take care of and you will be home with me I promise.” Sammi tells her moving to sit beside her.

“So I’m coming to watch you tonight”

“Really?” “That’s awesome love” Kat smiled kissing her.

“Yeah I got tonight off so I would come watch you”

“He let you have the night off after what you did?” Kat asked looking surprised

“Yeah, we ah…worked that out” Sammi tells her trying to hide her nerves.

“That’s good….so he’s not as bad as Kim thinks he is than huh?” Kat asked.

“Nah….his bark his much bigger than his bite” Sami lies to Kat.

“Yeah…..do have you slept with him?” Kat asked between food.

“What?” Sammi was surprised that Kat even asked her that.

“Oh come on….I know he’s your type Sam….and he’s really cute” Kat smiles.

Sammi shook her head “Ah let’s not talk about him….I would rather spend my time talking about you and how your job has been” Sammi says desperately trying to change the subject,

“Okay well I’m gonna take this sudden change of the subject as a yes….. and the job is going great, I really like it, and I have made more money in the past few days than any other job I have ever had” Kat smiles.

“That’s great babe, I’m so happy you like it…it was a good decision moving out here babe” Sammi smiled at her.

“Okay love I should get back, got to get ready for work….got to look real good if you are coming to watch me”

“Yes you do…..gotta a question have you ever noticed Mac there at the club.

“Awwwww are you worried about me …or him” Kat asked laughing “No I aint seen him there” Kat says shaking her head.

Sammi nodded her head, and got into the truck driving her back to the club. “Okay love I’ll see you later tonight” Kat said hopping out of the truck.

“Yeah…I’ll see ya tonight love ya”

“Love ya too.

Sammi drove to the bar, going in “thought you wasn’t working tonight?” Mac grumbled as she sit down beside him.

“I’m not I came to drink” Sammi tells him, ordering a whiskey.

“What the fuck happen, your whore find out you got some dick….don’t want you no more” Mac smirked.

“Fuck you jackass” Sammi growled. “Send him to the motel room” Sammi whispered to Mac before taking the bottle from Walter, tossing money on the bar and leaving. Damn what she wouldn’t give for a hit right now, she thought.

Sammi shook the thought from her head, and headed to the motel room. She was there alone drinking for about thirty minutes before Walter come through the door.

“What do you want little girl?” Walter asked shutting the door behind him.

Sammi smiled thanking God she was drunk. “I just wanted to thank you for the job” Sammi smiled as she nodded towards the bed.

Sammi moved to allow him to lay down. “Turn over” Sammi said waving a bottle of massage oil at him. The smile that comes across his face just made him want to kill him even more. As he pulled his shirt off she noticed the big spider tattoo that covered the whole front of him, he laid down on his stomach. She cringed as she straddled him, wanting this to end fast she opened the bottle, at the same time pulling the revolver from the back of her jeans. As she dribbles the on his back as she gently pulls the hammer back…..in seconds she had the gun pointed at his head pulling the trigger.

She hurried, moving off of him gathering her things and leaving the room. Going back into the bar, Mac was at his table, beer in his hand. She makes her way to him dropping the gun on the table. “Looks like you have a mess to clean up” She says before turning to leave the bar.

She drives home, and takes a shower, and leaves for the club, she pulls in and goes and finds her a seat. She watches a few of the women, and waited. Finally seeing Kat come to the stage, no wonder she made so much money Mac was right she was great at it. She smiles and winks at her causing her to smile and get embarrassed and that just seemed to urge the men on more, catcalling and throwing money at her.

“Bitch can shake her ass” Sammi heard a familiar voice coming from behind her, she turned first thinking it was Mac …..but she was wrong.

“What the fuck, how the fuck did you know I was here?” she mumbled under her breath.

“I told ya…you would never go anywhere without me finding you” he said sitting beside her sliding money onto the stage for Kat.

“You need to get the fuck outta here” Sammi says not taking her eyes off of Kat.

“I’m not goin anywhere”

“What the fuck do you want?” Sami asked finally turning and looking at her ex.

“You need to come back, make me more money”

“I’m done with that shit”

“The fuck you are, it’s all you know bitch…..I made sure of that” he cackled sending shivers down her spine.

“I’m done working for you” Sammi says, tossing money on the stage…..Kat had left Kim was on stage now.

“Oh bitch that’s what you think, you have 24 hours to get your shit and come back with me” Stanley smirked getting up and leaving.

Sammi watches him leave, spotting Kat coming from the back. “Hey you are amazing up there” Sammi says kissing her.

“Thanks babe ……what was Mac doing here?”

“Where did you see Mac?” Sammi asked.

“He came in and stood by the door…..looked at you for a bit and left….who was that man you was talking too” Kat asked.

“Oh no body…..I was bragging about my girl” Sammi smiled. Sammi had never introduced Kat to Stanley the whole time she worked for him she figured that it would be best to keep her away from it all but now she wish she had so she knows to stay away from him.

 “You ready…..we can go home if you want” Sammi asked.

“Yeah, let me go get my things” Kat smiled heading back to the back. Sammi waited for Kat to come out of the back a smile on her face. “You ready babe?” Sammi asked reaching for Kats bag.

The two left the club and headed home the whole way Sammi hopped that Stanley wasn’t there, when they showed up. “I have missed you so much love” Kat says scooting closer to Sammi laying her head on her shoulder.

“I have missed you too…..but we need to talk about something” Sammi says.

“Okay what is it ….you know I don’t mind you sleeping with…..I know you like him,”

“No babe…it’s not that ….um that guy that was at the club the one I was talking too…..well he is my ex I sold drugs for him.”

“Okay…what is he doing here?”

“He came to get me to make him work for him again…..but we aint going back there I just wanted you to know so you can stay away from him if he ever shows up again…..okay” Sammi says looking over at her.

“Okay…I can do that” Kat says.

“Okay, but don’t worry I will keep you safe….okay” Sammi tells her taking her hand in hers smiling.

“I know” Kat says squeezing her hand.

As they pull up to their trailer they see a truck in the drive way. “Who is that?” Kat asked.

“Mac” Sammi answered getting out of the truck “you stay here I’ll be back” Sammi tells her as she shuts the door. Going into the house she notices her shit was not there “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Get your whore follow me” Mac demanded.

“Follow you where ….what the fuck are you doing?”

“Keeping her safe like you asked me too…..get the rest of your shit and follow me.”

“I don’t fuckin think so …..tell me where my shit it” Sammi says.

“It’s at my house…..the same place your fuckin going.” Mac growled stepping closer to her.

“Hmmm I thought you lived in that cave” Sammi smirked.

“I can’t just leave I signed a lease Mac”

“Not any more you don’t” Mac smirked back at her.

Sammi smiled to herself and walked out of the trailer, she asked him to keep Kat save that’s what he was doing and she appreciated it. She hops in the truck, “what is he doing here …..where are we going?” Kat asked.

“Um we will be living with Mac for a while….I done something for him and told him to keep you save ….this is his way of doing that” Sammi says “Are you okay with this” Sammi asked looking over at her.

“Of course babe …as long as I am with you I’m okay” Kat smiled sliding over to her. “Does this mean we both will be sleeping with him?” Kat laughed.

“Oh lord babe….well he did say that I could only sleep with you when he told me I could” Sammi laughed.

“And what did you say to that?” Kat asked kissing her neck.

“I told him I would sleep with you whenever the fuck I wanted” Sammi sighed feeling her Kat’s hand creep up her thigh.

“I wouldn’t mind giving him a run for his money though” Kat said winking at her.

“Well babe if anyone could it would be you…..but just so you know he’s not too shabby himself” Sammi smirked.

“Oh so you have slept with him” Kat laughs.

“Ah….payback for leaving him hard and handcuffed to the bed” Sammi laughed.

Kat laughed “that’s the girl I love.”

The two talked and laughed, until they pulled into the driveway of an old house…didn’t look like much but Sammi knew that Kat would be safe from Stanley….now Mac being safe from Kat was a whole other thing.

They get out of the truck and follow Mac into his house, the house was filthy….whiskey bottles all over the house, Sammi also noticed drawings of spiders all over the house……spiders like the one on Walters chest.

“There’s a bedroom right there…..you shit is in there” Mac growled rubbing his powder on his gums.

“Thank you Mac” Sammi said smiling as they walked back into the bedroom, he had set up their bed, Kat fixed the bed and sit down. “Damn I never thought I would be living with a man” she laughed, causing Sammi to laugh. “He will help keep you safe …..but you can still work at the club I know you love it…..but Mac may be there …a lot” Sammi laughed.

“That’s okay if he is there” Kat smiled, her face a bit red.

“Oh shit …..you think he’s cute…don’t ya” Sammi smirked.

“Yeah….he’s not too bad on the eyes” Kat smiled “I mean not as cute as you though” Kat says kissing her gently pushing her on her back straddling her. Sammi pulled her down to her kissing her pulling her shirt over her head. “What about him?” Kat groaned pulling Sammi’s shirt off of her. “Oh I’m sure he will be in here in no time” Sammi smiles. Kat unbuttoned her jeans shimmying them off, working on Sammi’s unbuttoning them throwing them to meet hers. “Oh I have missed you” Sammi groans unhooking Kat’s bra squeezing her tits, sucking one of her nipples into her mouth causing Kat to moan loudly …. “missed you too” Kat arched her back pushing her tits further into Sammi’s face.

“Fuck….what am I missing” both women jerk looking back at the door. “Oh found these when I was packing your shit …..you may want them back” Mac smirks holding their box of “toys”.

“I was just about to get up and look for those…..thanks” Kat smirks getting up from the bed walking towards Mac, Mac’s eyes went straight to her tits. “You can join us if you would like ….or watch which ever” Kat smiled pulling out their favorite vibrator from the box, and walking back to the bed. Sammi looked at Mac and smirked….as he stood there holding the box a bit dumbfounded and…..horny as hell. Kat crawled back on the bed, turning her attention back to Sammi kissing her, Sammi moved flipping Kat on her back taking the toy from her and pulling her panties off tossing them towards Mac who had put the box down and found a seat.  Sammi kisses down her body taking her time at her nipples sucking and pinching them until they were hard enough to cut glass, turning the vibrator on gently touching it to each nipple causing Kat to moan even louder, she traces the toy down her body as she take a nipple back into her mouth.

Touching the toy to Kats clit causing Kat to gasp and moan……causing Mac to groan as well, Sammi turns back looking at Mac who was rubbing himself through his jeans. Sammi gently works the toy into Kat “fuck” Kat moans arching her back up off the bed.

As Sammi fucks Kat with the toy she takes her clit into her mouth sucking, and flicking it with her tongue. “Fuck…..love ….I’m gonna cum” Kat moans Sammi can feel her body start to shake.  Sammi looked back at Mac “you wanted to know what she tasted like” she smirked taking the toy out of her licking Kats juices off of it. She watches as Mac growls and strips, falling onto the bed between Kats legs his tongue attacking her pussy…… “Fuck…..he’s good” Kat moans pulling Sammi to her kissing her. Mac grabs Sammi’s hips moving her so she is straddling Kat, ripping her panties off of her.  Sammi feels Mac grab her hips pulling her back towards him his tongue sliding into her, ‘fuck he is good’ Sammi moaned into Kats mouth. Kat smiled looking up at her winking at her, her face changing as Mac shoves his fingers into her “Shit”.

“Get your ass down here” Mac growled grabbing Sammi’s hair pulling her to him……kissing her a very rough teeth chattering knee weakening kiss. The kiss didn’t last long before he was pushing her face into Kats pussy telling her to eat. Mac grabs her by the hair again shoving his cock into her mouth, making her gag and him to chuckle. He alternates, moving her from his cock to Kats pussy before grabbing Kats hips and shoving into her.

“Fuck…..she’s tight” Mac growls snapping his hips, fucking her making her moan and hiss, her hands tightening in the sheets.  Mac shoves Sammi to her back picking up the toy shoving it into her, “Fuck Mac” Sammi groans leaning over tangling her hands in Kats hair pulling her into a kiss, her hands massaging her tits. “No wonder you slept with him” Kat whispers in her ear between moans.  Mac pulls out of Kat, pulling the toy from Sammi moving them so they were on top of each other again shoving into Sammi, thrusting into her a few times before pulling out and shoving into Kat. Mac shoves back into her ….Sammi was close so close “Ah fuck…harder” Sammi moaned, Mac moved her so she was on her back, grabbed her hips shoving into her….fucking her harder and deeper….then anyone before. “Fuck…..fuck…..oh God” Sammi moaned grabbing Mac’s arms he smirked as he snapped his hips, leaning down……biting at her tits and her collarbone leaving marks and trickles of blood everywhere his teeth met her skin. Mac leaned down biting her bottom lips kissing her again ….the kissing was confusing Sammi a lot. “Fuck…Mac your gonna make me cum” Sammi moaned feeling her orgasm building up in her whole entire body. Mac buried his face into her neck fucking into her hard feeling her tighten around him…..pulling him into his orgasm as she same she came hard tightening around him and screaming his name. He fucks into her breathing hard in her ear …….”yer makin me love ya” he moans quietly in her ear as his release hits filling her up.

 He pulls out of her ….Sammi looking up at him….the look of confusion on her face ….she didn’t know what to think about what he had just moaned in her ear. “Clean me off bitch” he growls pulling Kat to his cock. She smiles looking up at him taking him into her mouth, cleaning his cum and Sammi’s juices off of his cock.

“Make her squirt” Mac demands looking at Sammi, Sammi nods her head as she moves to Kat kissing her shoving two fingers into her …..finger fucking her hard…..loving the look on her face. “Fuck babe yes……just like that” ……. “FUUUUUCCCCKKKK…..keep going” Kat moans arching her hips thrusting herself on Sammi’s fingers. Sammi moves down, sucking Kats clit, flicking it with her tongue….working her fingers into her. Kat screams as she cums squirting all over Sammi’s hand and the bed, causing Mac to hiss “Fuck.”

“I can’t….I can’t do it again…… please” Kat moans pulling Sammi to her by the hair kissing her. Sammi looks at Mac ….. “See she only does it for me” Sammi smirks looking at Mac.

Mac laughs as he leaves the room. “Fuck babe that was amazing” Kat purrs pulling Sammi to her. “Yeah it was” Sammi was still thinking about what Mac had moaned to her it didn’t seem like Kat heard him she would have said something about it.

“Fuck I need a shower” Kat says sliding up into the sitting position. “Yeah, I’ll go asked where it’s at” Sammi says getting up from the bed.

Sammi walked into the living room….or what she was figuring was the living room. “Where is the bathroom?” Sammi asked as Mac drank from a whiskey bottle.

“Straight across from your room” he grunted not making eye contact not saying anything nasty.

Sammi turns and goes back to Kat, they both hop in the shower, and not really talking Sammi’s mind was still reeling. They get out of the shower, dressing changing the sheets and getting into bed. “You know it may not be that bad living here for a while” Kat says snuggling up to Sammi.

“Yeah it might not” Sammi says looking up and seeing his shadow standing in the doorway.


	5. Making a home!

They had been living with Mac for over a month, Sammi had not heard from or seen Stanley, she didn’t know exactly what happen, she had an idea when Mac came home one night his clothes covered in blood….and horny as hell, neither of them said anything about it. Sammi was enjoying it, they had got into some weird routine, Kat worked at the club, she pretty much ran the bar and was selling, Mac was cooking more than ever and was oddly happy….sometimes, it was actually nice being around him.

Today was not one of those days, he was moody as fuck, he wasn’t talking to her just shooting mean ass hatful looks every once in a while.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sammi asked souring him another shot.

“Fuck off” he growled taking his drink and going to his table.

Sammi had an idea about why he was pissed, he came home earlier that day and caught her and Kat having sex on the couch…..without him. She wasn’t surprised he of course always enjoyed sex with them both, but when it was just him and her, he seemed to enjoy himself more, and he started moaning how she as making him love her …..the feeling was starting to be mutual.

“Hey babe” Sammi was surprised to see Kat coming through the door, she hardly ever came to the bar.

“Hey um I was just coming by to tell you I was gonna stay at Kim’s tonight, if that’s okay.” Kat ask sitting down at the bar.

“Of course babe, go have fun” Sammi tells her looking past her, seeing Mac smirking he had told her that Kat was sleeping with the other stripper, Sammi knew he was right but she was okay wit it actually she was happy for her.

“Have fun with him” Kat smiled at her.

“Not so sure about that he’s been an ass all day” Sammi tells her.

“That’s never stopped you two before” Kat smirks.

“Yeah well you have fun” Sammi smiled at her going back to pouring drinks. As soon as she left the bar, Mac made his way back to the bar.

“When the fuck you gonna realize she’s fuckin her?” Mac growled.

“I know she’s fuckin her, just like she knows I’m fuckin you, when she’s not around” Sammi says. “Hell I spend more time in your bed then my own” Sammi says taking a swig form her bottle she kept under the bar.

“Talking about my bed, shut the bar down, go home I’ll be home in a bit” Mac tells her leaving the bar.

Sammi looked around the bar, there was only two of the regulars left. She cleaned their tables, and wiped down the bar after running the two off. She grabs her a full bottle and heads home pulling into the driveway Mac’s truck wasn’t there, she was glad she didn’t want to deal with his smug ass anyways ever since Kat had started staying at Kim’s more and more he would not shut up about it.  She changes her clothes and settle down on the couch, she looked around at the place the she now calls home, when they first moved in it was barely livable. Sammi and Kat cleaned and fixed it up a bit Mac bitching every step of the way but they finally had it livable and a home.

She sits and drinks waiting on Mac to get home, she had a feeling he was up to something. As he comes into the house, she knew she was right he was stoned and once again kinda in a happy mood.

“Here this is yours” Mac says handing her the gas mask that she had bought Stanley.

“Where did you get this?” she asked.

“He had it on him the night I killed him he said you had bought it” Mac said flopping down on the couch beside her snatching the bottle from her hand.

“Thanks” she says laying it on the table in front of her.

“I’m going to bed” Mac says getting up off the couch and heading back to his bedroom.

Sammi sit on the couch looking at the mask, for a whole wondering why he had done it, he could have just scared him off or threatened him but he killed him…..to protect her and Kat, because she asked him too. Sammi smiled as she got up from the couch, grabbing the bottle and heading to bed.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Mac growled scooting up in the bed his back against the headboard.

“I was thinking calm down” Sammi says as she stripped down to her panties crawling in bed beside him.

“So you gonna let her go with the stripper?” Mac ask taking a drink from the bottle she had brought in.

“I wasn’t sure until you gave me his gasmask….if that what make her happy….then yeah.” Sammi answers.

“You and being happy” Mac shook his head.

“What?” “You telling me I don’t make you happy” she smirked straddling him.

“I tolerate you” Mac says.

“Oh yeah…is that why every time we sleep together you tell me you love me?” Sammi asked “Hmm is that why when you think I’m asleep you kiss the back of my head and whisper you love me?” Sammi smiled kissing his neck.

“Don’t know what the fuck your talking about” Mac growls grabbing a handful g her hair pulling her head to the side biting at her neck.

“Sure you don’t” she moans feeling his lips on her, his hand on her hips.

“Get the panties off” Mac growls against her neck.

“If you want em off you take em off of me” Sammi smirked pushing her limits with him once again.

Mac smirked reaching over to the bedside table pulling a big knife out cutting the fabric off of her. “Hmmm that fixed that problem” Sammi laughed.

“I’m about to use it fix another one of my problems” Mac growls running the knife down her chest.

“What trying to scare me or turn me on?” Sammi smiled.

“Fuckin crazy ass” he smirks dropping the knife back on the stand.

“Get them boxers off dammit, I can feel you rubbing against me” Sammi smiled. Mac pushed her off of him yanking his boxers off throwing them to the floor, grabbing her pulling her too him.

“Spread em” he barks making her laugh as she spreads her legs he shoves in. “Fuck” she moans no matter how many times they sleep together she is still taken by surprise how big he was. Macs thrust were rough as always, his teeth buried in her neck, her nails buried in his back…..sleeping with him had become her new addiction.

“Harder Mac” she moaned her hand in his hair pulling his face to hers. “Fuck me harder” she tells him making him smirk.

Mac had never met a woman that could hold her own with him…..this one could she didn’t whine and bitch, when he bit he or cried when he fucked her hard. He could get used to this woman being in his bed. Mac grabs her legs bending her in half, her knees behind her head as he done just as she asked, he fucked her harder, his hips snapping, and her moaning and his grunts fill the room.

“Shit….just like that right there…….holy shit” she moans as he changes his angle her moans turns to screams and she is clawing at his arms “shit ……shit” she screams as she cums….surprising them both when she squirts pushing him out of her.

“Fuck….woman” Mac growled.

“Son-of-a-bitch that’s never happened with a guy before” she pants.

“Well I’m not like most guys” Mac spits pushing back into her. Mac leans down kissing her which only happened when it was them two he never kissed Kat when they all three slept together. He speeds his thrust up again, she digs into his back again as he lets go of her legs, letting her wrap them around him, as he sucks at her neck.

He sets up looking down at her, she could swear he smiled…..there was something soft in his eyes. It was a huge contrast to the dagger he had shot at her all day.

“Fuck” he growls grabbing her legs his fingers leaving bruises to go with the others that he had left. He leans down burying his face in the crook of her neck “fuck you making me love you” he moans in her neck making her smile, he thrust a few more times before biting into her neck and shooting his load into her as deep as he could put himself.

“Fuck” she moans pulling his face to her kissing him again, Mac kissed her back before pulling out and laying beside her.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower change the damn sheets ….since you got em all wet” Mac tells her slapping her thigh before climbing out of bed. She watched him as he leaves shaking her head, she gets up and she changes the sheets, and heads to the bathroom getting in the shower with him that got her a cussing but….but he let her stay. After they shower they dress and get into bed.

“I’m gonna talk to Kat tomorrow tell her I’m okay with her being with Kim.’

“Mac grunts his response as he slides under the cover, she shakes her head and covers up she smiles when she feels Mac kiss her on the back of the head mumbling that he loved her wrapping his arm around her.

“I love ya to” she mumbled back, Mac’s arm tightening around her.

The nest morning she wakes up Mac sprawled over the bed she was pinned under and arm and a leg. She pushed him off of her him grunting and rolling over. She had decided she was going to talk to Kat, tell her she was sleeping with him and she knew that she was sleeping with Kim and she was fine with it.

 She found her phone and calls Kat asking when she was heading home told her she needed to talk to her. Kat told her she would be home in a few house. Sammi kept herself busy cleaning the house, doing the dished, waiting for Mac to get up and Kat to get home.

“Could you be any fuckin louder?” Mac growled walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah I could be.” She smirked looking back at him, times like this he just looked like a normal guy his light brown hair all messy, him rubbing his eyes standing in the doorway of the kitchen in nothing but his boxers.

“Best be happy I aint killed your fuckin ass” then he said that kinda shit and the normal guy façade was gone. Sammi laughed at herself as she turned back to the dishes.

“Kat will be here soon gonna tell we have been sleeping together” Sammi tells him.

“Don’t give a fuck….I need coffee” Mac growled.

Sammi poured him a cup of coffee and turned to leave the kitchen, she smiled when Mac grabbed her hand pulling her to him kissing her “wash my fuckin clothes” he tells her letting go of her.

By the time Kat got there Mac was gone and Sammi was napping, she was woken up by Kat crawling in their bed with her. “Wake up babe” Kat purred kissing her neck.

“Mmmm hi love” Sammi smiled.

“Here I found this has your name on it.” Kat says handing her a folded up piece of paper. She opens it up smiling when she sees Mac’s messy ass hand writing scribbled on it telling her not to go to the bar today and to have dinner cooked by the time he got home.

“I think he likes you” Kat smiled.

“Yeah….actually I need to talk to you” Sammi says scooting up in the bed. “How was your night?” Sammi asked.

“It was goon, fun I like being there.” Kat answers.

“Yeah I know, she makes you happy”

“You make me happy” Kat says.

“I know but…okay I know you have been sleeping with her and I can’t say anything I’ve been sleeping with Mac…..every chance I get.” Sammi says.

“I know you were babe, it’s not a problem, and we have always had that kinda relationship.”

“No its different this time…..oh shit I love him…and I know you love her and he has been telling me that he loves me.”

Kat smirks “I know he does he told me one night he was drunk and telling me that he likes you and if it was anyone else he would have done killed you.” Kat smirked.

Sammi laughed “yeah he told me that this morning.”

“And you right I do love Kim….I was gonna tell you” Kat says.

“Hmmm looks like we have both developed feelings you for the sexy stripper me for the sexy psycho” Sammi laughed causing Kat to laugh.

“And Kim asked me to move in with her” Kat says.

“Yeah, what did you tell her” Sammi asked.

“I would think about it.” Kat answered.

“I think you should, it will be good for you tow to live together” Sammi says.

“Really?”

“Yeah she will be good for you, give you a normal simple life, you deserve that, I want you to have that and trust me you can’t get that here.” Sammi says.

“Thank you” Kat says kissing her.

“So you go call her and tell her you will move in and if you want we can start packing your stuff.”

“Yeah okay sounds good I love you and thank you.”

“I love you now go call youe woman.” Sammi smiles.

Kat went and called Kim telling her that she would move in, Sammi helped her pack her stuff and even drove it to Kim’s house. “Take care of her” Sammi smiled at Kim hugging Kat. “I love you” Sammi tells her before getting in her truck and leaving going home to cook dinner.

She goes in and starts cooking diner, she know she should be sad but she wasn’t she was happy for Kat and happy that she was going to be safe, and away from the stuff she didn’t asked to be put into. She was putting dinner on the table as Mac came through the door.

“See you got my note” Mac says flopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Trust me asshole I didn’t cook dinner because you told me too……no ore fuckin notes unless you’re telling how much you love me” Sammi smirks.

“Fuck off with that shit……I see her shits gone”

“Yep she moved in with Kim” Sammie tells him.

“What she get pissed you was getting cock” Mac smirks.

“No she as getting more pussy there” Sammi says.

“Good means more pussy for me”

“Oh fuck off I’m going to bed.” Sammi says laughing.

“My bed” Mac growled.

Sammi smiled and headed to his room and went to bed. Before falling asleep she felt Mac crawl into the bed beside her, throw his arm around her kiss the back of his head and whispered that he loved her.

This was comfort for her this was now her home …..her psycho man, she had left one town because of a crazy man and fell right back in to a relationship with another…..what can she say she enjoyed dancing with the devil.

 

 


End file.
